jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:FankiToporków/Szalone przygody jeźdźców smoków
To nasze pierwsze opko, które układałyśmy pół wakacji i cały wrzesień XD i jeszcze nie jest skończone. Rzyganie tęczą zostanie ograniczone do minimum :D Był wyjątkowo ciepły dzień, jak na Berk. Rekruci Smoczej Akademii postanowili wybrać się na plażę Thora. Śledzik ostatnimi czasy bał się krabów, które czyhają na niego w morzu więc nie przyszedł. Cała reszta zapakowała koce oraz prowiant i poleciała na piaszczyste wybrzeże. Gdy dotarli na miejsce rozbili obóz. - Zróbmy jakiś konkurs – zaproponował Czkawka – Tylko jaki? - Ja wiem! Konkurs na największe zakopanie w piasku Czkawki! – zawołał Sączysmark - Taaaak! – zaśpiewały bliźniaki - Gościu, wiesz jak ciężko wygrzebać piach z protezy? - To zdejmiesz - powiedziała rozbawiona Astrid - To może piłka? – spytał Mieczyk - Chcesz mieć kuternogę w drużynie?- zakpił Sączysmark - Hahahaha… Bardzo śmieszne Smark – oburzył się Czkawka - Po prostu się przebierzmy w kostiumy i popływamy! - powiedziała Szpadka - Nie wiesz, że metal tonie? - Czkawka pokazał protezę - Po co go zabraliśmy? - westchnął Mieczyk - To się będziesz opalał - stwierdziła Astrid i zdjęła z siebie futro. Po chwili dziewczyny zostały w tunikach, a chłopcy prężyli mięśnie w świetle słońca i akompaniamencie fal. Wszyscy oprócz szefa SA. - A ty co rybi szkielecie? Nie pochwalisz się mięśniami? - Tak, już pędzę. - To my idziemy do wody. Czwórka przyjaciół poszła się kąpać w wodzie, a Czkawka poszedł na klif, by ich lepiej widzieć. Smoki zostały na plaży i bawiły się w najlepsze. Szef SA obserwował wodne zabawy z góry. W chwili, gdy Astrid podtapiała Sączysmarka, bliźniaki z chęcią patrzyły na tę scenkę. - Stawiasz, że on z tego wyjdzie? - Założę się, że Astrid mu tak szybko nie odpuści komentarza o Czkawce. Kolejne będzie, jak ktoś nas będzie obserwował ~Hadesiątko ~Sibunerka Obiecany suchar: Wstaje Czkawka i marudzi. Podchodzi do niego Astrid i mówi: '- Ktoś tu chyba wstał lewą nogą! :P' A teraz next: - Co tam pływa? - Żyje! - Czkawka?! Co ty robisz w wodzie? Czemu masz perukę z wodorostów? Czkawka? Niestety jeździec nie mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ponieważ jego metalowa kończyna ciągnęła go w dół. Bliźniaki podtrzymały go nad wodą i w tym czasie Astrid zawołała smoki. Posłużyli się oni swoimi gadami, jako łódką, by mogli spędzić czas razem i żeby nikt nie tonął. Postanowili popływać i zwiedzić teren. - A teraz wytłumacz dlaczego znalazłeś się w wodzie. - Szczerbatek, gdy zobaczył, że jestem na klifie poszedł za mną... biegiem i trochę nie wyhamował - przyznał Czkawka i spojrzał na smoka z wyrzutem, a gad dusił się ze śmiechu. - Dwie pierdoły - zakpiła Astrid i natychmiast zamilkła widząc wyraz twarzy Nocnej Furii i jej jeźdźca. Płynęli tak przez dłuższą chwilę aż w końcu znaleźli się na jakimś lądzie. Na brzegu rozpalili ognisko i osuszyli ubrania oraz upiekli złowione przez smoki ryby. Czkawka próbował oczyścić protezę z piachu i wodorostów. Siedzieli tak przez pół godziny po czym poszli się rozejrzeć.Bliźniaki bawiły się w Tarzana, a Czkawka, jak belfer na szkolnych wycieczkach próbował przywrócić ich do porządku. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk. To był smok. Poszli wzdłuż wydmy, ominęli kilka drzew i zobaczyli... Sorka, że taki krótki, ale jutro chińska kartkówka z fizyki. Następny postaramy się dłuższy. Kto zgadnie jakiego smoka spotkają? ~Hadesiątko ~Sibunerka Next: ... same skały. Jednak coś im nie pasowało - jeden z kamieni ... oddychał oraz co jakiś czas błyskał na niebiesko. Jeźdźcy nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Astrid podeszła do skały i wyciągnęła rękę. Ku jej zdumieniu pojawił się tam smok. - No przecież! Zmiennoskrzydły! (brawo anonimie XD ) Dlaczego mi to nie przyszło do głowy? - zawołał Czkawka - Perypetie w wodzie zaćmiły ci umysł - roześmiała się Astrid - Spójrzcie na niego! Jaki mały! A jaki ma dziwny kolor! - No właśnie! Inny niż pozostałe z jego gatunku. Mieli rację. Znajdka była niebiesko - czarna ze złotymi detalami. Przy tym bardzo ładna. Syn wodza podszedł do niej i próbował uspokoić ... z marnym skutkiem. Smoczyca bowiem była mocno zdezorientowana. Wtopiła się w tło i uciekła między drzewa. Jeźdźcy poczekali jeszcze chwilę, po czym postanowili wrócić do Berk. W drodze nie rozmawiali i rozmyślali nad tym, co ich spotkało. W kilka minut znaleźli się w wiosce. Od razu ruszyli w stronę akademii. Zaczęli czyścić swoje smoki. - To było genialne jak Czkawka wpadł do wody - zaczął się śmiać Sączysmark - Wcale nie! - Wcale tak! - No, to było fajowskie. ,,Jestem Czkawka i przez moją odpadniętą nogę nie potrafię się utrzymać na klifie" - Szpadka dobrze się bawiła. Czkawka naburmuszył się, ale kiedy zobaczył miny Astrid, która przyłączyła się do gry, sam zaczął chichotać. - No co wy! Podtopienie Smarka było lepsze - roześmiał się na całego. Za chwilę wszyscy przypominali sobie zabawne wątki z najbliższych dni. Ogarnęła ich ogólna głupawka. Nagle dało się usłyszeć dziwny dźwięk: - hic, hic, hic ! - właśnie Czkawka dostał czkawki ze śmiechu! Spotęgowało to chichot całej reszty - HA HA HA HA HA! W tej chwili Stoick wszedł do Smoczej Akademii. Osłupiały przyglądał się swojemu czkającemu synowi i tarzającej się ze śmiechu reszcie. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że nawąchali się gazu Zębiroga. Kiedy się uspokoili, wódz przekazał Czkawce wiadomość. - Przyjadą do nas twoi kuzyni - To ja mam jakichś kuzynów?! Tylko jedna osoba zgadywała smoka :( do nexta'! ' ~ Sibunerka ~ Hadesiątko Przedpowiedź: Sibunerka jest na mnie zła, że prawdopodobnie zrobiłam nam reklamę w gazecie lokalnej naszego miasta. Nie moja wina, że kobieta od konkursu się mnie pytała, czy pisanie opowiadań to moje hobby, czy marzenie? Tak, czy tak pochwalimy się, że zajęłyśmy dwa pierwsze miejsca w konkursie literackim o naszej miejscowości. Dobra przechodzimy do nexta: Persepktywa Czkawki: Jak miło, że po 10 latach ojciec mi powiedział, że mam kuzynów. Podobno ostatnio widziałem ich mając 5 lat. Kto by to pamiętał? Nazywają się Ines i Senet. Są mniej więcej w moim wieku. Siostra młodsza o 2 lata, brat starszy o rok. Dzieci siostry mojej mamy. Mieszkają na wyspie Araxi. Reszty się dowiem, jak ich spotkam, a najbliższa okazja zdarza się jutro o świcie. Następnego dnia wstałem rano, wysłuchałem śpiewu Straszliwców i w końcu wyszedłem z łóżka. Zjadłem śniadanie i ogarnąłem się w łazience. Gdy już zęby były umyte, a grzywka nie sterczała (grzywka naszą obsesją :P) poszedłem po Astrid i razem udaliśmy się do portu. Nie wziąłem ze sobą reszty jeźdźców ani Szczerbatka.. Nie chciałem wielkiego tłumu przy tym spotkaniu i polowania na smoka. Poza tym lubię spędzać czas z Astrid sam na sam. Zawsze mnie pocieszy i poradzi. Mimo, że potem czuję przez pół dnia jej pięść odciśniętą na moim ramieniu. Dobra dosyć rozczulania się nad sobą. Kontynuując stałem w porcie wypatrując obcego statku. Zeszło się jeszcze kilka osób. Może dawni znajomi siostry mojej matki? Mniejsza z tym. Po godzinie oczekiwania nad horyzontem pojawił się biały żagiel nieznanego okrętu. Wiedziałem, że to muszą być moi kuzyni. Z pokładu zeszło dwoje młodych ludzi. Dziewczyna była dość niska i szczupła. Miała ciemno złote włosy średniej długości (miks nas obu. Wzrost i długość włosów Sibunerki, a kolor Hadeski). Oczy miała zielone, jak ja. Nikłe podobieństwo. Mimo to była bardzo ładna więc cieszę się, że nie było z nami Sączysmarka. Chłopak natomiast był wysoki i wysportowany... i ogólnie był przeciwieństwem mnie. Kasztanowe włosy - podobne do moich - miał ścięte dość krótko, jak na wikinga. W jego brązowych oczach dało się widzieć nikłe iskierki. Uśmiech miał krzywy coś na wzór cwaniaczka. W sumie wydawali mi się znajomi. Perspektywa Seneta: ''' Czkawka wyglądał.. na pewno nie jak syn wodza. Chudy i niski. Miał włosy podobne do moich i oczy takie, jak Ines. Wiem, że kiedyś się z nim bawiłem. Nigdy nie zapomnę dnia, w którym spotkaliśmy się po raz ostatni. Perspektywa Ines: Berk wydaje się ciekawym miejscem. Pamiętam, jak kiedyś goniłam tu owce razem z innymi. Owszem pamiętam. Może i jestem najmłodsza, ale pamięć mam najlepszą. Czkawka nie zmienił się dużo. Może trochę wyrósł. Przyszła z nim jakaś dziewczyna. To pewnie Szpadka lub Astrid. Mój brat chyba jej jeszcze nie zauważył. Aktualnie wiercił wzrokiem Czkawusia. Ale jeden szczegół się zmienił. Pierwszym moim pytaniem było: - Co ci się stało z nogą?-chyba wyrwałam chłopców z głębokiej zadumy. - Eeeee.. straciłem. Kilka miesięcy temu. - Jak? - Potem wam opowiem. Mój ojciec was oczekuje. Wiadro zajmie się waszym statkiem. Czkawka kierował nas w stronę budynku, który jak mniemam był twierdzą. '''Na dzisiaj koniec. Możemy was jeszcze pocieszyć sucharem: Czemu Czkawka jest taki cierpliwy? Bo stoicki spokój ma po ojcu. :P ,,Suchar sponsorowany od Sibunerki. Nie podlega kopiowaniu :D" ,,Aż mi ciastka wyschły"-reakcja Hadesiątka, jak go pierwszy raz zobaczyła-,,Dosłownie. Siostra przed chwilą upiekła" ~Hadesiątko ~Sibunerka Komusie się normalnie sypią... Na serio ludzie weźcie komentujcie. No to nexcik: Perspektywa Ines: Czkawka prowadził nas na rozmowę do swojego ojca. W sumie to czułam się, jakbym szła przed sąd. W końcu to wódz wioski. W każdym bądź razie moje przemyślenia przerwało zbyt bliskie zetknięcie się z czymś mokrym i miękkim. - Co jest?! - odwróciłam się i ujrzałam smoka. Wielkiego i czarnego. W normalnych okolicznościach wydarłabym się na całego, ale w tej chwili sparaliżowała mnie myśl, że zamiast zjeść mnie w całości dał mi wielkiego całusa. Zadziwiając mnie jeszcze bardziej Czkawka zaczął się śmiać. - Z czego się chichrasz?! Tu jest smok! - fuknęłam - Nie chcę cię martwić Ines, ale to się nie spiera! - powiedział dusząc się ze śmiechu. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty znasz tego smoka? - spytał Senet - To jest Szczerbatek. Nocna Furia. Kilka miesięcy temu go oswoiłem. Teraz już na Berk nie zabijamy smoków. Latamy na nich. - W sumie jest całkiem słodki. - powiedziałam głaszcząc pupila kuzyna. Chyba przełamaliśmy pierwsze lody. Przez resztę drogi Szczerbuś nam towarzyszył. Rozmowa w twierdzy szybko minęła. Wujek powitał nas na wyspie. Czkawka zaprowadził nas do pokoi. Rozpakowałam swoje rzeczy i poszłam wstać. Byłam padnięta przez tę kilkudniową podróż. Następnego dnia wstałam wcześnie i zaplotłam na głowie mnóstwo mini warkoczyków. Upięłam je z tyłu w postaci dziwnej aczkolwiek ciekawej fryzury. Ubrałm się w zieloną sukienkę i biały polarek. Zeszłam na śniadanie. W kuchni Senet i Czkawka jedli już śniadanie. Na mój widok kuzynek wybałuszył oczy, ale nie skomentował mojego wyglądu. Braciszek już przywykł do moich dziwnych fryzur. Po posiłku Czkawka nam coś ogłosił: - Dzisiaj zabiorę was na Smoczą Arenę. Zobaczycie smoki, polatacie i poznacie resztę jeźdźców. Oczywiście czeka was jeszcze.. Nie dokończył, bo rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Ucieszyła mnie wiadomość o smokach. - Będę latać! Super! Jak kuzynek powiedział tak zrobił. Zaprowadził nas do SA. Zobaczyliśmy arenę smoki i innych. Już wiem, że ta dziewczyna w porcie to była Astrid. Sączysmark chyba próbował do mnie startować, ale Senet wybił mu to z głowy. Dziewczyny pochwaliły moją fryzurę. Wydaje mi się, że Hofferson nawet pozazdrościła mi warkoczyków, ale zatrzymałam to dla siebie. Po pewnym czasie Śledzik zaproponował: -Może polecimy w tamto miejsce, gdzie widzieliście tego niebieskiego zmiennoskrzydłego? Chętnie bym go zobaczył. -Wątpię, że jeszcze tam będzie - powiedział Czkawka -Jaki niebieski Zmiennuś? Proszę zobaczmy go! - krzyknęłam Pół godziny zajęło mi namawianie innych na ten pomysł aż w końcu się zgodzili. Wsiadłam wraz z kuzynem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy. Seneta wysłałam do Sączysmarka. Wszyscy razem polecieliśmy zobaczyć smoka. Perspektywa Astrid: Niezły sobie ten fryz zrobiła, trzeba przyznać. Lecieliśmy w chmurach co jakiś czas patrząc w dół, by nie ominąć wysepki. W końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce. Przechadzaliśmy się po lesie wypatrując smoka. Postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić. Ja z Czkawką, reszta jakoś się podzieliła. Byliśmy sami. Postanowiłam nadać tej sytuacji nieco.. romantyczny obrót. Sibunerka ma urodziny w niedziele(razem ze swoją bliźniaczką) więc śpiewać sto lat! :P do następnego razu :) Komentarze mile widziane :) ~Hadesiątko ~Sibunerka Długo nie pisałyśmy przez problemy z opkiem :( ale kochana xAngel4x nam pomogła! Dzięki wielkie ^^ Next będzie jak nie będziemy miały masy lekcji -.- postaramy się jak najszybciej :* Lubię to miejsce - westchnęłam. Czkawka dziwnie na mnie popatrzył - Ciebie też lubię... - Co kombinujesz? - Ja? Nic. Tylko tak rozmyślam... - Też cie lubię - wypalił, po czym zamilkł. Kurczę. Muszę sie bardziej postarać. - No wiesz, mogliby.... - nie dane mi było jednak skończyć - Znalazłam! Jest! Niebieski Zmiennoskrzydły! - I nastrój prysł. No w mordkę Gronkla! Czy Ines naprawdę musiała wybrać ten moment? Perspektywa Ines: Ojejku! Jaki śliczny! Niesamowity! Tylko czemu Astrid jest taka zirytowana? Nie chciala go znaleźć ? Zaprowadziłam przyjaciół w miejsce, gdzie znalazłam smoka wraz ze Śledzikiem. Gdy go szukaliśmy natknęliśmy się na oblodzoną grotę. Niby nic specjalnego na Berk, ale coś w tym miejscu było nie w porządku. Weszliśmy do środka i zobaczyliśmy pięknego smoka. Sieć złotych linek na niebieskich skrzydłach. Wizerunki śnieżynek na ciele dopełniały mroźnego wyglądu gada. - Nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobię… - powoli podchodziłam do znajdki. - Nie tak się to robi - powiedział Czkawka – Patrz. Zaczął pokazywać, jak mam przekonać smoczka do siebie. Próbowałam go naśladować, jednak nie bardzo mi wychodziło. - Nie, źle. Zobacz. Wyciągnął rękę i odwrócił wzrok. Ja natomiast cały czas patrzyłam Zmiennoskrzydłemu w oczy. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie i ostrożnie zbliżył się do mnie. Po kilku minutach miziałam go po mordce a kuzynek wciąż tkwił tej samej pozycji, frajer. - Ha! Jednak nie znasz się na smokach tak dobrze jak myślałeś! Wiem, że ty masz moc JEDI, ale smoczuś wybrał jednak Ines – Astrid przybiła ze mną piątkę. Opuściliśmy jaskinię i zaczęliśmy szukać pozostałych jeźdźców. Przy okazji odkryliśmy kilka ciekawych miejsc m.in. piękną polanę pokrytą smoczymiętką oraz złotymi amarylisami. Wreszcie znaleźliśmy Śledzika związanego lianami, Sączysmarka z oparzonym przez Hakokła tyłkiem i bliźniaków okładających się kijami. Czkawka opanował sytuację i wróciliśmy do wioski. Dziękujemy, że czytacie :* Takie pytanko: czy chcielibyście żebyśmy napisały świąteczne opko? ~ Sibunerka ~ Hadesiątko Wieczorem Ines zaprosiła Astrid i Szpadkę na nocne przyjęcie, by uczcić przybycie do jej domu Mrożonki - tak kuzynka Czkawki nazwała swoją smoczycę. Dziewczyny przygotowały mnóstwo jedzenia, mazideł do twarzy różnego pochodzenia i narzędzi do tortur włosów. -Mogłabyś mi zrobić taką fryzurę, jak dzisiaj miałaś?– poprosiła Astrid -Ja? Oczywiście! – zawołała Ines i dorwała się do kudłów przyjaciółki. Sama już rozplotła swoje warkoczyki i miała rozpuszczone, pofalowane włosy. -Auć. Ciągniesz – krzyknęła -Przepraszam, ale nieczęsto kogoś czeszę. Kwadrans później Astrid miała zamiast włosów małe dzieło sztuki. Gdyby wyjęła z włosów spinki, warkoczyki wyglądałyby, jak węże na głowie Meduzy. -Tylko uważaj. Jeśli będziesz nosiła je za długo to.. -Mnie też! – przerwała jej Szpadka -Już się robi! Kiedy już obie miały misterne fryzury zaczęły się pogaduchy. Dziewczyny plotkowały o nowościach z wyspy i zajadały się wiśniowym ciastem Astrid. W pewnym momencie Ines usłyszała jakieś dziwne szmery. Podeszła do drzwi i przystawiła ucho, ale gestem ręki pokazała Szpadce i Astrid, by rozmawiały dalej. -Ja tylko uważam, że też byś fajnie wyglądał w takiej fryzurze. -Zamknij się, bo jeszcze nas usłyszą. W tej chwili Ines pociągnęła za klamkę i Czkawka wraz z Senetem runęli na podłogę, jak dłudzy. -Nieładnie – powiedziała Astrid opierając dłonie na biodrach. -Wynocha z mojego pokoju! Zróbcie własną impre! -Kiedy tam tak nudno -Senet! -No co? Prawdę mówię. -Mam pomysł.. Ines nadal masz ochotę robić warkoczyki? *** Po długiej szarpaninie wszyscy znajdujący się w pokoju mieli ,,węże” na głowie. -Hahahaha.. Macie za swoje!- krzyknęła Astrid -Mówiłem, że ładnie ci będzie w tej fryzurze.. -Sugerujesz coś? -W sumie to ma rację – uśmiechnęła się Astrid Potem wszyscy jeźdźcy dostali głupawki, a następnie usnęli, jak za dotknięciem różdżki Odyna. *** Rano młodzi wikingowie obudzili się i zaczęli przecierać zaspane oczy. Tylko Ines jeszcze śniła. -Co tu się działo? – spytał Czkawka -Nie wiem, ale lepiej rozpuśćmy te fryzury – zaproponowała Szpadka Wszyscy udali się do łazienki. Zaczęli rozplątywać warkocze i szczotkować włosy. Chwilę później z łazienki dało się słyszeć krzyk i tupot czterech par nóg podążających w stronę pokoju Ines. Kuzynka właśnie się obudziła i ujrzała kilka par głów nad sobą. Potem zaczęła się głośno śmiać. -Dlaczego macie busz na głowie? -Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nam o skutkach ubocznych twoich wymyślnych fryzur?! -Nie mówiłam? Ups. Zawsze o tym zapomne. Resztę dnia wikingowie spędzili na doprowadzaniu swoich włosów do porządku. *** W nawiązaniu do buszu, który zrobiła Hadesiątku bliźniaczka Sibunerki. Będzie zemsta na wycieczce do Paryża. ~Hadesiątko ~Sibunerka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania